Rigos
Summary Rigos the Archfiend is a minor antagonist in Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He appears in the Subjugation Round arc as a 5 star monster. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least 7-A, likely 6-C Name: Rigos Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archfiend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Can fire spears of ice and waves of frost at the enemy), Summoning (Can summon his sword), Information Analysis (Due to his high detection skill he can detect the combat prowess and skills of those he looks at) | All prior, Nightmare, Regeneration (Low-Mid, instantly regenerated from being bisected upon activating Nightmarization) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (A single wave of frost from his sword froze over a mountain range in ice. Stated his attacks could easily blow up a city) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Matched Rank 3 Hardcore Leveling Warrior in combat) Speed: At least Subsonic | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class, likely Island Class Durability: Large Town level (Survived being blasted through three mountains by a casual Rank 3 Hardcore Leveling Warrior) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Blocked Rank 3 Hardcore Leveling Warrior's attack like it was nothing) Stamina: Very high (superior to many higher-level adventurers, who are able to climb long dungeons and fight hordes of monsters. Continued fighting after his heart was pierced by freezing it over) Range: Kilometres (the waves of ice from his sword slashes covered multiple adjacent mountains) Standard Equipment: His sword, his armour Intelligence: High. Skilled in combat. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frozen Blade:' Ice Magic. Rigos gathers Ice around his fist and a circular sphere made of ice slices his targets. *'Blizzard:' High tier magic that fires snow and spears of ice from his hand and freezes the opponent in a block of ice. *'The Hands of the Deceased:' strikes the ground with his sword. The ground freezes over, then the arms of frozen corpses reach out of the ground to immobilise the enemy's limbs. Was able to hold down Hardcore Leveling Warrior after he was rewound to his prior stronger state. *'Freeze Up:' Ice gathers around Rigos' mouth and is blasted at the target in a large beam. The ice blast was imbued with Nightmare and had the power to neutralize all defences. *'Ice Spears:' after freezing the landscape around him with his attacks, Rigos stomps on the ground, causing frozen rubble to rise into the air and transform into dozens of spears made of ice. These spears rain down on the opponent, encasing them in a prison of ice. Finally, the prison explodes in on itself. *'Nightmarization:' A "bug" ability within the world of Lucid Adventure. Nightmarization significantly increases the strength and speed of the user and gives their skills the power to nullify resistances, allowing Rigos to freeze Hardcore Leveling Warrior's boots until they shattered when he had before been unable to make Hardcore Leveling Warrior so much as flinch from his ice. The ability grows stronger from completing "missions" such as murder of innocents and children, and drives the user into a berserk frenzy. The ability also increases regeneration, as Rigos instantly regenerated from being cut in half upon activating the ability. Key: Base | Nightmarization Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hardcore Leveling Warrior Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Nightmare Users Category:Tier 7